cbsfandomcom-20200223-history
2016–17 schedule
The 2016–17 schedule 'for this CBS covers Mondays through Fridays from 8:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m including Sunday from 7:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m.. The network first announced their fall schedule on May 18, 2016 and their mid-season schedule on November 16, 2016. Schedule Fall Mid-fall Spring Late-spring Summer Series Returning series Scripted * ''2 Broke Girls * The Big Bang Theory * Blue Bloods * Code Black * Criminal Minds * Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders * Elementary * Hawaii Five-0 * Life in Pieces * Madam Secretary * Mom * NCIS * NCIS: Los Angeles * NCIS: New Orleans * The Odd Couple * Scorpion * Zoo Non-scripted * 48 Hours * 60 Minutes * The Amazing Race * Big Brother * Survivor * Undercover Boss New series * Bull * Doubt * The Great Indoors * Hunted * Kevin Can Wait * MacGyver * Man with a Plan * Pure Genius * Ransom * Salvation * Superior Donuts * Training Day Not returning from 2015–16 season * American Gothic * Angel From Hell * BrainDead * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * CSI: Cyber * The Good Wife * Limitless * Mike & Molly * Person of Interest * Rush Hour * Supergirl (moved to sister network for The CW) Full seasons pickups Renewals Scripted * The Big Bang Theory — Renewed an eleventh and twelfth season on May 10, 2017. * Blue Bloods — Renewed for an eighth season on March 23, 2017. * Bull — Renewed for a second season on March 23, 2017. * Code Black — Renewed for a third season on May 14, 2017. * Criminal Minds — Renewed for a thirteenth season on April 7, 2017. * Elementary — Renewed for a sixth season on May 23, 2017. * Hawaii Five-0 — Renewed for an eighth season on March 23, 2017. * ''Kevin Can Wait'' — Renewed for a second season on March 23, 2017. * Life in Pieces — Renewed for a third season on March 23, 2017. * ''MacGyver'' — Renewed for a second season on March 23, 2017. * Madam Secretary — Renewed for a fourth season on March 23, 2017. * ''Man with a Plan'' — Renewed for a second season on March 23, 2017. * Mom — Renewed for a fifth season on March 23, 2017. * NCIS — Renewed for a fifteenth season on February 29, 2016. * NCIS: Los Angeles — Renewed for a ninth season on March 23, 2017. * NCIS: New Orleans — Renewed for a fourth season on March 23, 2017. * ''Ransom'' — Renewed for a second season on October 10, 2017. * ''Salvation'' — Renewed for a second season on October 18, 2017. * Scorpion — Renewed for a fourth season on March 23, 2017. * ''Superior Donuts''' — Renewed for a second season on March 23, 2017. Non-scripted * ''48 Hours * 60 Minutes * The Amazing Race * Big Brother * Survivor * Undercover Boss Ending/Cancellations Category:Schedules